Taking Control Of Your Own Destiny
by rhythm junkie
Summary: The Kanima is dissatisfied with its Master and seeks a new one. There are so many warnings here I don't think I have room for all of them - lets stick with this is a kink!bingo fic so warnings for DP and tail!sex and Kanima!sex. No really. Not mine - obviously.


**This is a kink!bingo fic. Be warned! Written for the kink - Double Penetration.**

* * *

It was dissatisfied. This was not an emotion It was experienced with. It was supposed to be used to Its potential, there should be no room for the displeasure coursing Its body. The Master should be taking care of It, It was a tool for justice, but The Master was not fulfilling his proper role. For the first time, It was feeling something bitter and dark like smoke. It searched Other Mind and found the word – _wrong_. It was feeling wrong.

_Why are you still here?_

The Master's will was an insidious wrap around Its mind but It found itself disinclined to obey. This was…unprecedented. It turned to The Master and looked. The Master should be safety and guidance. The Master should be righteous vengeance. This thing reeked of petty rivalry and unspent rage. Unbidden, It took a step closer to the thing masquerading as The Master.

Something primal and ancient unlocked in Its mind, urging It forward, claws clacking quietly on the road. The thing's smell was beginning to change, tainted now with the touch of the uncertain and a small amount of fear. The click in Its body felt right, felt powerful. It should inspire fear in the weak, in the unworthy, in the _guilty_. The thing tried to stumble back but It swiped out quickly, leaving a trail on the thing's ankle.

The thing looked down then back at It, incredulity flowing like water. It waited, the certainty that had awoken in Its brain something to trust, something to follow.

"I'm your master," the thing said, voice high and trembly in a way that made Its teeth ache with readiness, "I'm immune!" Then the thing slowly toppled into the road.

It slid closer to the prone body, eyes wide and staring, and looked down into the thing's face. The thing's mouth was moving soundlessly but It was propelled by the antediluvian whisper in Its brain, sheathing claws into the soft under palate of the thing's throat and tearing it open. Freedom came with the flow of blood, the ties binding It to the false Master snapping like wings in the wind, and a rushing panic filled It, overflowing and _terrifying_.

It was alone and It couldn't be alone. It was a weapon, an instrument of punishment, and It needed to be used. It shivered violently, swirling fearfully in the yawning promise of _nothing_, until the primordial knowledge inside Its head made itself known again.

_Find a new Master. Claim one for Itself. Find one worthy of the responsibility. _

It turned to the Other Mind, digging through images and feelings, through thoughts and memories, hunting for what It needed, for what It required. It was beginning to shake again, Other Mind holding nothing but distrust and need when, down deep where no one could see, It found the warm orange thrum It needed.

Pushing down deeper, It uncovered the hoarded images of a face, smiles saved like salty kisses, and felt the certainty of the choice right down to Its bones, the ancient purr in Its head indicating agreement. It searched Other Mind until It caught the trace of the scent of what It needed and set out in pursuit. By the end of the night It would have a new Master, one befitting of the role, and satisfaction filled Its brain as It sloped into the dark.

**0o0o0o**

It tilted Its head beneath the open window, the scent It was hunting for bright and sharp like holly. A little sliver of something Other Mind identified as _relief_ trickled through It as It scaled the wall. It felt the scent-owner on the other side, unaware but somehow waiting.

It sat on the sill and observed the scent-owner on the bed, distracted by papers and noise Other Mind called _music_.

It knows this scent-owner, they have met before. In the music-filled place, Other Mind had been distracted by scent-owner touching other scent-owners, filling Its senses with an acrid smell-taste, splitting focus from Its task. Other Mind hasn't subsided until It had taken scent-owner out of the equation.

It slid in the window and crawled across the ceiling until It was above scent-owner. _Master_ thrummed low and steady through Its skin and yes, this was right, this was how it should be.

Scent-owner flipped over just as It let go, dropping gracefully onto scent-owner's body, pinning scent-owner down easily. The stench of fear wasn't what It wanted, the absent thrill making It tense. Scent-owner struggled until It used Its claws to pin the body still.

Other Mind was shivering behind Its brain, pushing and tugging until It listened and yes, Other Mind was right, scent-owner needed to take willingly, and take them both. It stilled a moment before allowing Other Mind to bleed through, just a little. Scent-owner stared from beneath them, eyes wide and face open.

"Jackson?"

"We need you," It managed, unused to Other Mind's communication.

Scent-owner flinched, face twisting slightly, and Other Mind trembled, pushing more forward, making It see what Other Mind saw. It was the voice upsetting scent-owner, too layered, too unlike Other Mind's, but there was little to be done about that.

"We need you," It tried again, allowing Other Mind more control. It watched as scent-owner relaxed minutely at the less textured voice, at the quiet, pleading nature of the sound. It allowed Other Mind to bleed through a little more, allowed Other Mind to raise their hand-claw and stroke scent-owner's face.

"Please."

Other Mind was fitted across It as much as It could allow without losing all control of the body. It was an odd sensation, feeling layered like that. Other Mind's eyes weren't as sharp, touch less harsh, smell sense poorer but there were other things. Other Mind flooded them both with something like late afternoon warmth seeping from rock – _affection_ – mixed with the rough-slippery texture of pitted red berries on Its tongue – _lust_.

"We want you," Its-Other Mind's tongue whispered, close to scent-owner's mouth, "We need a Master. We need it to be you."

Scent-owner's breath was fast and shallow, bathing Its-Other Mind's face in the hot spice scent It noticed at the music-filled place, leeching from all of the scent-owners there. It was…troubling in its enigma but also drew them in.

Scent-owner nodded once, sharp and quick like it was painful, and Other Mind filled them with relief so powerful that It slid down onto scent-owner's body gratefully, sinking into solidity and warmth.

Other Mind struggled a little but It pushed forward, taking more control. To be Master, scent-owner had to take them both, the whisper in Its brain was clear on that. It used Its claws on scent-owner, leaving light pink marks where layers fell away despite the care It took. It was still wearing Other Mind's face but slowly It slipped it away, scales pressing through the skin and reflecting in scent-owner's wide bright eyes.

It lowered Its head and tasted skin near scent-owners mouth, the obsolescent flavour of untainted sea-wind breaking over Its tongue, fast and sleek. It shifted closer, smelling the musk of where It needed to be. It kept Its tongue on the skin that made scent-owner make a noise that had Other Mind sitting up, stiff with intent, whilst It used Its tail to search out what they needed to bind them all together.

Scent-owner whined and battled them briefly before subsiding as the tip of Its tail wormed into the tender part of where they had to be. It pushed licks into the skin beneath Its mouth, pressing closer, twisting and lashing gently until scent-owner was whining with a different flavour.

When It had softened the way, It let Other Mind surge forward and take over. It sat back, watching-feeling as Other Mind pressed their tongue into scent-owners mouth, taking the flavour and swallowing it, moaning and pushing down onto the body they already held between them.

"Danny," Other Mind murmured, voice low and needy, and It felt the ghost of pleasure as Other Mind rocked their body down onto scent-owner, whose thighs spread in response.

It felt the capitulation as their hand-claws travelled scent-owners body, felt the ties slowly threading from their consciousness to scent-owners, binding them together as one unit.

Scent-owner grunted, a quick low sound matched by the double-layered whine Other Mind loosened, as Other Mind prodded at the tender part of scent-owner, pressing in alongside Its tail.

The Master groaned, body canting upwards as Other Mind rolled them down and in, hand-claws scrabbling at The Master's hair, tugging and grounding. It swirled Its tail alongside Other Mind, feeling The Master give around them, accepting them, taking them together.

They worked in tandem, one smoothing inside as the other skated outward, feeling The Master open further, lift his body to ease them deeper, allow them to join with him. Its tail wrapped around Other Mind's offering as Other Mind let go _inside_, stroking as they marked The Master theirs.

When they withdrew, It leaned down to lick The Master's damp face, tasting ocean, before Other Mind redirected them between The Master's legs. Together they cleaned The Master until he was writhing against their tongue, then used their mouth to ease out The Master's own offering, swallowing down the taste of wild wind and water until they were sated.

Other Mind pulled them up The Master's body and settled into his arms as It faded into the darkness, content.

0o0o0o

"…but Matt is dead. We found him. Dead." Stiles whisper was, as usual, not as quiet as he thought it was. Danny rolled his eyes.

"The Kanima needs a master!"

"Umm," Danny injected himself into the conversation as both Scott and Stiles whirled to face him, "That's not a problem. The, uh, Kanima has a new master."

"It does?" Stiles face was the picture of confusion. "Who?"

Danny just looked at him, waiting until he reached the correct conclusion himself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
